prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Ricky Morton
Richard Wendell "Ricky" Morton (September 21, 1956) is an American professional wrestler who has worked for such wrestling organizations as Jim Crockett Promotions, the American Wrestling Association, Extreme Championship Wrestling, World Championship Wrestling, the World Wrestling Federation (now World Wrestling Entertainment) and Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. Morton has held seventy-nine championships throughout his career, and is best known for his appearances with Robert Gibson, with whom he has been a four-time NWA World Tag Team Champion as one half of tag team The Rock 'n' Roll Express. The team also held the Mid-Atlantic version of the NWA World Tag Team Championship, later known as the WCW World Tag Team Championship, four times. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Diving crossbody *'Signature moves' **Dropkick **Roll-up *'With Robert Gibson' **Double dropkick *'Managers' **Jim Cornette **Prince Nana **Terri Runnels **Billy The P *'Wrestlers trained' **C—hris Hamrick **Kid Kash **Rick Michaels **Rockin' Rebel Championships and accomplishments *'All-Star Wrestling' :*ASW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*ASW Southern Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*ASW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Robert Gibson *'Allied Independent Wrestling Federations' :*AIWF United States Championship (1 time) *'Alternative Championship Wrestling' :*ACW Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'AWA Supreme' :*AWA Supreme Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Todd Morton *'Appalachia Pro Wrestling' :*APW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Carolina Wrestling Association' :*CWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Championship Wrestling' :*CW Triple Crown Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Wayne Adkins *'Exodus Wrestling Alliance' :*EWA Heavyweight Championship (5 times) *'Extreme Wrestling Federation' :*EWF Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*EWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Chris Hamrick *'Great American Wrestling Federation' :*GAWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with David Jericho *'Jim Crockett Promotions / World Championship Wrestling' :*[[WCW World Tag Team Championship|NWA World Tag Team Championship (Mid-Atlantic version)]] (4 times) - with Robert Gibson :*WCW World Six-Man Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Thomas Rich and Junkyard Dog (1), and Terrence Taylor and Thomas Rich (1) *'Korean Pro-Wrestling Association' :*NWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Robert Gibson *'Memphis Wrestling' :*Memphis Wrestling Southern Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Kid Kash *'National Wrestling Alliance' :*NWA World Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Robert Gibson :*NWA Hall of Fame (Class of 2006) *'NWA Mid-America / Continental Wrestling Association / Championship Wrestling Association' :*AWA Southern Tag Team Championship (3 times) - with Ken Lucas (1), Eddie Gilbert (1), and Robert Gibson (1) :*CWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*CWA Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Robert Gibson (1), and Todd Morton (1) :*CWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Robert Gibson :*NWA Mid-America Tag Team Championship (1 time) - Ken Lucas *'NWA Rocky Top' :*NWA Rocky Top Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Brad Armstrong *'NWA Southwest' :*NWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Robert Gibson *'NWA Tri-State / Mid-South Wrestling Association' :*NWA Tri-State Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Eddie Gilbert :*Mid-South Tag Team Championship (3 times) - with Robert Gibson *'NWA Wildside' :*NWA Wildside Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Robert Gibson *'North American Championship Wrestling' :*NACW Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Buff Bagwell *'Omni Pro Wrestling' :*Rock 'n' Roll Cup Tag Team Tournament (2006) - with Aaron Armor *'Professional Wrestling Federation' :*PWF Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Smoky Mountain Wrestling' :*SMW Tag Team Championship (10 times) - with Robert Gibson *'Southern Michigan Championship Wrestling' :*SMCW United States Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Southern States Wrestling' :*SSW Tag Team Championship (3 times) - with Bobby Fulton (1), Beau James (1), and Ricky Harrison (1) :*SSW Texas Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Southwest Championship Wrestling' :*SCW Southwest Tag Team Championship (3 times) - with Ken Lucas (2) and Eddie Gilbert (1) *'Ultimate Championship Wrestling' :*UCW Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'United States Wrestling Association' :*USWA Unified World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*USWA World Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Robert Gibson *'United Wrestling Association' :*UWA Texas Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*UWA United States Championship (1 time) *'Virginia Championship Wrestling' :*VCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Virginia Wrestling Association' :*VWA/CCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'World Organization of Wrestling' :*WOW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Robert Gibson One of their reigns with the title began in Memphis, Tennessee, though the records are unclear as to which promotion hosted the card. During another reign, the championship was awarded to them, though there's no indication of where the titles were awarded nor which promotion they were wrestling for at the time. External links and references Category:American wrestlers Category:All Star Wrestling alumni Category:AWA World-1 South alumni Category:Big Time Wrestling alumni Category:Century Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Continental Wrestling Association alumni Category:Exodus Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Extreme Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Hoosier Pro Wrestling alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:Jim Crockett Promotions alumni Category:Liberty States Wrestling alumni Category:Memphis Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:NWA Bluegrass alumni Category:NWA Rocky Top alumni Category:NWA Wildside alumni Category:NWA Wrestle Birmingham alumni Category:Pro Wrestling WORLD-1 alumni Category:Professional Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Smoky Mountain Wrestling alumni Category:Southern Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Southern States Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Ultimate Championship Wrestling alumni Category:United States Wrestling Association alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Federation (Bill Watts) alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:WrestleReunion alumni